Saiko Intelli
|romaji = Interi Saiko |gender = Female |hair = Bluish-lavender |eye = Bluish-lavender |quirk = IQ |status = Alive |occupation = Student |fightingstyle = Command and Support |debutanime = Episode 55 |affiliation = Seiai Academy |voice = Reina Ueda |eng voice = Jeannie Tirado |image gallery = yes }} |Interi Saiko}} is a second year student from Seiai Academy. Appearance Saiko is a rather pale girl of reasonable height, with thin, somewhat cat-like eyes with thick upper eyelashes, a couple of longer and more pronounced ones poking out to each far side, their irises a bluish-lilac color. Her hair is very straight and reaches down to her waist, with two ear-length clumps and a neat fringe framing her face in a , its color somewhere between baby blue, lavender and pale gray. She wears what appears to be the Seiai Academy uniform, which consists of a white, double-breasted blazer with a high collar and a gold trim that reaches halfway down her thighs, its sleeves elbow-length and cut off by wide pale blue cuffs, a large pink bow at her neck, a dark blue long-sleeved shirt with matching dress pants, white gloves and white boots. Unlike the other students at her school, however, she also wears a golden monocle over her left eye, a chain hanging off one side with a small jewel at the end, the same color as her eyes. Personality Saiko is rather full of herself, being very certain that with her Quirk, she and her classmates would be able to defeat Momo Yaoyorozu, Tsuyu Asui, Mezo Shoji and Kyoka Jiro in the Provisional Hero License Exam. Despite this, she appears to have the respect of her classmates and assumes a leadership position among them. Although Saiko is intelligent, it has been shown that, in comparison to her intelligence, she was unable to predict or comprehend emotion-driven actions (EQ) as shown when she questioned why Tsuyu, Mezo and Kyoka had come back to rescue Momo, when it could have likely been that their friend had already been eliminated; they should have been worrying about themselves instead. Having humbly acknowledged her loss, however, she seems to realise that not all people base their actions on sheer logic and selfish tendencies. Synopsis Provisional Hero License Exam Arc Saiko and her classmates set up base in one of the city buildings in the exam arena. There, she enjoys an English high tea, whilst asking her classmate to show her a holographic video of the approaching Class 1-A students. Using this piece of information, as well as the tea she just consumed, she uses her Quirk to come up with a plan to defeat Momo, Tsuyu, Mezo and Kyoka. Putting Saiko's plan into action, her classmates begin by injuring Kyoka by playing loud music near to a wall she had inserted her Earphone Jack into. They then trap the four students in a hallway in the building by welding the metal doors shut and smashing the windows so they turn opaque. After this, they incapacitate Tsuyu by cooling the hallway down excessively using the air conditioning system, causing her to start hibernating. This forces Momo to use her Quirk to make a blanket for Tsuyu, using up some of her finite energy. Saiko reveals to her classmates that the core of the plan is to render the four students' Quirks useless. Momo realizes that the true goal of the air conditioner and injuring Kyoka was to force Momo to use up her lipid supply, thus rendering her Quirk useless, because her Quirk is the most uncertain part of their plan. Momo creates a large speaker through which Kyoka blasts a high frequency sound at high volume through the door, incapacitating Saiko's classmates. Saiko hides behind the door and grabs Momo back into the hallway once they enter through it, locking it behind them. After a short fight, Mezo kicks the door down and the students restrain Saiko. Saiko expresses surprise that they would come back for Momo even after it was likely she was eliminated, and accepts her defeat. Abilities High Intelligence: Saiko has a very high IQ of 150, even without the intelligence enhancement power of her Quirk. *'Leadership Skills': Saiko took command of her entire class during the Provisional Hero License Exam, nearly claiming victory over four U.A. students. Quirk |Ai Kyū}}: Saiko's Quirk grants her the ability to temporarily boost her intellect after drinking tea and closing her eyes. The level that her intelligence is boosted depends on the brand of tea that she drinks. Her plans are not nesasarily flawless, as they do not apply to predicting spontaneous or emotion-driven actions. Battles & Events Trivia *" }}" is a homophone of |Saikō}}, and her last name is a shortening of the English word intelligence, creating a pun with the meaning "the best intelligence" commenting not only on her Quirk but also on her narcissism. **This is the first official name pun using English language words. *When Saiko uses her Quirk, some formulas are shown around her, this could be a reference to from . **Her catchphrase "my formula of success" is also similar to one of Sento's catchphrases: "my winning formula." *Saiko does not appear in the manga. ** Saiko was originally not planned to be included, but Horikoshi decided that she would be a good character to showcase how much Momo had improved in her leadership skills and confidence. Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Heroes Category:Provisional Hero License Exam Arc Antagonists Category:Anime Original Characters Category:Emitters Category:Students